nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat Veterans
Basic Info = Writers DeadRaiser Ebon Shadowshot (Time Monster only) Summary Combat Veterans is an upcoming video game set in 2057, forty-years after the events of Total Warfare: More Than War. Zombies return to give one last fight in the form of four different game modes; a single-player campaign, a co-operative zombie slaying experience (known as "Classic Zombies", a co-operative campaign different than the one from the single-player version, and a Player vs. Player multiplayer. |-| Characters = Due to Combat Veterans' wide assortment of game modes, there are plenty of characters to see, learn and get to know. However, there are those that are friendly and those that are enemies. Below is a list of characters that you can encounter in the game: Single-Player Campaign Haley Ethan Sumner Daniel McClellan Michelle Benson Kristen Logan Eternal Terror DLC Ethan Sumner (Eternal Terror) (Eternal Terror DLC only) Shaun Murphy (Eternal Terror DLC only) Andrew Collins (Eternal Terror DLC only) Violet M. Riley (Eternal Terror DLC only) Douglas Visser (Eternal Terror DLC only) Lucy Reddington (Eternal Terror DLC only) Co-Op Campaign Eternal Terror DLC Ethan Sumner (Eternal Terror) (Eternal Terror DLC only) Shaun Murphy (Eternal Terror DLC only) Andrew Collins (Eternal Terror DLC only) Violet M. Riley (Eternal Terror DLC only) Douglas Visser (Eternal Terror DLC only) Lucy Reddington (Eternal Terror DLC only) Classic Zombies Tank Dempsey Nikolai Belinski Takeo Masaki Edward Richtofen Kramer von Frederick |-| Organizations = In all of the game modes of the Zombies portion of Combat Veterans, there are a number of organizations you can come across. Some are friendly, while others are hostile. Below is a list of organizations: Single-Player Campaign New York Armed Militia Eastern United States Resistance Group Firearm Dealers Dusty Springs Survival Syndicate (Eternal Terror DLC only) Co-Op Campaign Delaware Armed Resistance Montana Survivalist Tasks Group Firearm Dealers Dusty Springs Survival Syndicate (Eternal Terror DLC only) Classic Zombies Group 935 (Time Monster only)/''Group 935'' Inner Circle (Time Monster only) All Seeing Eye Forces (Time Monster only) Zombies Multiplayer |-| Locations = In all four game modes, Combat Veterans provides a number of locations for players to visit through out the game. Below is a list of locations seen through out the game: Single-Player Campaign New York City, New York Interstate 95 Washington D.C., Maryland-Virginia Border JFK International Airport, New York Co-Op Campaign Adirondacks Area 51, Nevada New Castle, Delaware Washington D.C., Maryland-Virginia Border Classic Zombies Venice, Italy Rome, Italy Zombies Multiplayer |-| Weapons = Combat Veterans uses both fictional and non-fictional weapons in-game. Most weapons are fictional variants of current military service weapons, while others are completely fictional. Below is a list of all weapons seen in-game. Assault/Battle Rifles M16A5 M4A2 Diemaco C8A1 M2 Savage M14A3 Garand FNC-Para L85A2C FAMAS G3 F2000 SG551-4 G36L G3A5 AR-160 AUGA3-Para Ak5M AN-94 Nikonov AK-104 TAR-21 Micro-Galil Mk.2 M17 SCAR QBZ-97 K2A3 M15 M4 SOPMOD Block III T20E1 M94A1 M80 Carbine M24 Assault Rifle G62 L93 Ak9 F309 Carbine Light Machine Guns Mk.48 Mod 1 Mk.43 Mod 0 LSAT Ultimax 100 - Mk. III CETME Ameli L7A2 L86A2 FN MAG FN Minimi MG21A2 AUGA2 HBAR PKM Pecheneg RPK-74M MG3 XM40 M22 Eviscerator MG12 F10 HK210 AAW M134 Portable Bushmaster ACMG QBB-95 M14D SAW M18 SCAR Submachine Guns More coming soon! |-| Classic Zombies = Just like it's predecessor, Combat Veterans features a storyline selection system, which allows the player to choose between different storylines. Single maps have their own section, known as "Stand-Along Maps." Below is a full list of storylines and maps that are featured in-game: Casted Shadows Luogo Profano Ospiti Indesiderati Mundial de la Vergüenza Venganza de Oro Pourri Pays Vieille Dame de Fer Time Monster Bashal 'Alar Americanos |-| Campaign = Combat Veterans' Zombies Campaign is meant to be a technical replacement to the cut Zombies Campaign from Total Warfare: More Than War. Unlike most other games, the Zombies Campaign features a worldly RPG-style experience along with it being a first-person shooter. It mainly consists of two types of objectives: Missions and Assignments. Below is a list of all of the objectives: Missions Prologue: New York City Prologue: The Convoy Priority: New Recruit Priority: The Ascension Project Assignments Resistance Movement: DS3 |-| Co-Op Campaign = The Co-Op Campaign is concurrent with the events of the Single-Player campaign, but follows a different story, involves different characters and has different locations to go to. Just like the Single-Player campaign, players have Missions and Assignments. Below is a list of all of the objectives: Missions Prologue: The Virus Prologue: Hitchhikers Priority: Groom Lake Assignments Resistance Movement: DS3 |-| DLCs = Eternal Terror DLC The Eternal Terror DLC continues the story created by the original Eternal Terror trilogy. It's story becomes implemented into Combat Veterans' storyline once the DLC is downloaded. For complete information about the Eternal Terror DLC, see Combat Veterans/Eternal Terror DLC. No Safe Place DLC The No Safe Place DLC can really be considered a "partial DLC" as it only introduces characters from No Safe Place and new missions to Combat Veterans' single-player and co-op campaigns. For complete information about the No Safe Place DLC, see Combat Veterans/No Safe Place DLC. |-| Stories = There are several stories that go along with the Zombies Campaign. Most are made by the game's creator, while others (such as Year One) are made by others who worked on the game. Below is a list of stories that came with the game: New Reality Welcome to Hell Year One Year One |-| Soundtrack = The soundtrack for the Zombies portion of Combat Veterans comprises of the non-Zombies portion's music, only some are renamed to fit Zombies. Below is a list of tracks featured in-game (note: that these songs are not in order-of-appearance): Official Game Soundtrack Menu Theme It's Hit Home The Command Center Where It All Ends Where It All Ends (Reprise) Retake New York The Ascension Project False Sanctuary Not One More Groom Lake Too Many Lost Surprise Attack Hit and Run Rogues Facility Escape Backlash Last Chance The Ultimate Sacrifice Ambush at Sunrise Treason Freedom's Fight Not One Step Back We Might Not Come Back End Times Paramour Alternative Paramour The Virus Aftermath The Final Push Credits Theme End Times The Fallen More pieces will be added later. Eternal Terror DLC Soundtrack Time Monster Soundtrack The 900th Maiden The Ebon Monster Dead Beetle The Deceiver All copyrights go to the original publishers and composers of the above videogame soundtracks. |-| Achievements = Below is a full List of Achievements from Combat Veterans: |-| Cut Content = As with many other games, some items are cut from the final game for reasons that are, sometimes, unknown. Below is a list of cut content from Combat Veterans: Characters Locations Vancouver, Canada - Single-Player Campaign Weapons M7 Avenger - Assault Rifle IMI Masada - Light Machine Gun L104 - Light Machine Gun MG36A3 - Light Machine Gun LAR 50.41 "Modernized" - Light Machine Gun Storylines/Maps Objectives DLCs Soundtracks The Instrumentalist Achievements Category:Combat Veterans Category:DeadRaiser Category:Video Games Category:DeadRaiser's Video Games